le bonheur au bout du chemin
by vampire girls 211
Summary: Edward à quitter Bella, elle se retrouve seul est démunie poursuivie par Victoria et Laurent, Bella n'a plus qu'une seul chose a faire demander l'aide des Volturie,  la bas elle trouvera des Amis, des ennemis, et qui sait peux être l'amour.
1. prologue

_J'ai enfin décider d'écrire une fiction sur Bella et Alec sa fait un moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête, je tient par ailleurs a m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez voir mes disons que moi et l''ortagraphe sa fais 100 =)._

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, je ne sais pas encore si je posterais une fois par semaine ou tous les 15jours, je ferais de mon mieux._

_Bonne lecture a tous_

Prologue:

Sa fait deux mois que je fuis Victoria et Laurent, deux mois qu'il ma quitter et que je le hais du plus profond de mon être lui Edward Cullen et sa morale a deux balle de vampire pubère, j'en ai marre de courir dans tout le pays, j'ai donc désirer mettre fin a cette course en me rendant chez les Volturie. D'après ce que m'avais dit Edward il étais la famille royale chez les vampire, ils devrait ainsi pouvoir m'aider a me débarrasser de ses deux sangsues je me doutait biens que dans leurs loi les humain ne devait pas être au courant et ainsi je me doute qu'il ne me reste plus que la mort ou la transformation mais au point ou j'en suis, plus rien ne me dégoute ou terrorise. Je veux juste un peu de tranquillité peu importe ou je me trouve est dans quelle état.

C'est ainsi que je pris l'avion direction ROME.

_Voila déjà le prologue j'attend vos impressions et le prochain chapitre sera mis_

_Jeudi prochain promis_

_(il est presque fini plus que deux trois truc a faire)_


	2. Chapter 1

_ Pour commencer petite réponse des reviews:_

_-_Noleme: _merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture._

_-_Yiuna: _j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et ensuite pour le caractère de Bella j'avais envie d'une Bella un peu plus caractérielle si on puis dire, et je savais pas trop comment faire un changement progressif j'ai donc décider de la changer des le début._

_T'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas mal pris ;D. Bonne lecture!_

_-_diana: _voila la suite en espérant que tu apprécieras, bonne lecture! _

_Ensuite je tient à vous informer que le chapitre 2 est presque fini malheureusement je pourrait vous le mettre que dans 2 semaine mini j'espère, vu que je serais pas chez moi, je vais essayer de me dégotter un ordi pour vous mettre la suite, mon chapitre est déjà sur clef. Bon aller je vous laisse est j'attend vos impression en bas :D_

Chapitre 1:

_POV Bella:_

L'avion atterrit a Rome comme prévus, je récupère le peu de bagage qu'il me reste en effet comme j'ai quitter mon père et mes amis précipitamment pour les protéger je n'est pas pris grand-chose de toute façon quand on fuit il vos mieux voyager léger. Une fois sortie de l'aéroport je pris un taxi direction Volterra, mieux vaux aller régler ce soucie vite fais avant que l'autre Pute me rattrape.

Pendant le voyage en voiture je pris le temps de réfléchir à ces deux dernier mois, pour commencer au début ou ils étaient parti je me suis effondrer, ils m'avait tous abandonner Edward je savais qu'il me quitterais un jour je mis étais préparer mais Alice ma meilleur amis aussi m'avais abandonner et sa je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner, mais petit a petit ma haine envers les Cullen qui ce disent Famille modèle m'avais aider a remonter la pente j'avais changer j'étais devenus plus froide avec les gens je me moquer royalement de ce qui pensaient et j'avais rembarrer ceux qui me prenait pour la pauvre petite et gentil Bella et sa avait commencer par Mike:

_**(flash back)**_

C'étais un jour comme les autre j'arrivais au lycée dans mon camion rouge et sortie pour me diriger vers mon premier cours Math, a l'entrée de la salle de classe Mike m'attendait!

**-salut Bella**

**-salut**

**-dit je me demandais tes dispos ce soir pour boire un vers avec moi?**

_OH nan c'est pas vrai ne me dite pas qu'il recommence._

_**-**_**nan désoler Mike je suis prise**

_**-**_**ou sa je peux peut être t'accompagner?**

_sa y est il m'énerve il a toujours pas compris_

_**-**_**je pense pas Mike merci je peux rentrer en cours?**

Il se poussa et me laissa entrer dans la classe avant de m'interpeller devant tous le monde

**-allez Bella je suis sur que je te plait viens**

**-quand je dit non Mike c'est non alors dégage**

Les gens commencer a nous regarder

**-alors dit moi ce que c'est ton type d'homme je suis sur que sa me correspond **

**-c'est tout sauf toi ta piger ou faut que je te le dessine**

Ah mon grand étonnement plusieurs personnes ont rigoler depuis ce jours jusqu'à mon dépars les gens me laisser tranquille il avait comprit que l'ancienne Bella n'exister plus

_**(fin flash back)**_

Après 2 semaine environs Laurent m'avais retrouver et j'ai donc décider de partir en disant a mon père que j'avais besoin de me retrouver, et j'ai voyager depuis pour éviter Victoria je ne rester jamais plus de 2jours dans un endroit, je l'ai vu une fois dans l'aéroport mais j'ai pris mon avions puis un autre pour la semé mais semé un vampire s'avère difficile, c'est ainsi que je suis aboutit a ma dernière solution les Volturie.

Je suis arriver à Volterra le chauffeur me déposa sur une place et partit, d'après le tableaux que j'avais vu les Volturie vivait dans un château pas bien compliquer on le voyait de loin, je me dirigeait a travers les ruelle pour atteindre la place du château une fois devant je me suis demander comment entrer quand je vie une petite porte ou 3 touristes rentraient je me suis faufilé a la suite et me suite trouver dans une petite pièce avec un bureaux et une blonde décolorer derrière entrain d'expliquer je ne sais pas quoi au touristes, qui partir peut de temps après, je m'approcher du bureau et y allât franco:

**- bonjours madame je souhaiterais rencontrer les roi de Volterra s'il vous plait**

**-les roi? Mais ils n'y a aucun roi ici! **Me dit-t-elle gêne avec un mauvais accent

**-oh écouter moi je sais que les vampire existe et que les Volturie sont la famille royale maintenant j'aimerais rencontrer les roi Marcus, Aro, Caius, Merci**

Elle me regarda un instant paniquer puis fini par prendre son téléphone et parla si vite en italien que je me douter que des vampire était au bout de la ligne, elle raccrocha

**-ils arrivent veuillez patienter!**

Je m'installa sur le banc en face du bureau et attendit a peine 1min qu'un homme enfin Vampire pouvant rivaliser avec Emmet entra et ce dirigeât vers moi

**-je m'appelle Demetri, je vais te conduire au maitres **

**-enchanter fige avec un grand sourire**

Il parut un instant stupéfait de me voir sourire en même temps je serait pareil que lui si je voyait mon steak sourire. Il me fit parcourir plusieurs couloir et on arriva devant une grande porte qu'il ouvrit on entra dans une pièce ronde avec au fond trois trône et plusieurs personne autours sur les trône étai assis je supposait les rois celui du milieu qui avait les cheveux noir et raide ce leva et viens a nous:

**- Demetri enfin revenu avec notre invité mystère.**

**-oui maitre **répondit-il

-**tu peut disposer.**

Il s'approcha de moi:

**-puis-je savoir votre nom?**

**-Isabella marie Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella**

**-très bien Bella, je suis Aro mais je suppose que tu le sais, d'ailleurs on aimeraient savoir comment cela ce fait que tu connaisse notre existence? et quelle motif ta amener a nous? **

**- j'ai eu une relation avec un vampire qui ma quitter, et d'autre vampire veulent me tuer et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez a m'en débarrassez si possible.**

**-je vois puis-je prendre ta main pour voir?**

**-voir quoi?**

**-vois tu j'ai un dons qui me permet de voir toutes les penser et la vie des gens en les touchant**

**-aller y mais je pense pas que sa va pas fonctionner, le vampire avec qui j'avais une relation avait un dons et il ne fonctionner pas sur moi**

**-puis-je?**

Je lui tendit ma main qu'il prit délicatement

**-prodigieux, je ne vois rien**

Il ce tourna vers ses frère:

-**voyez-vous mes chères frère notre amie humaine ici présente possède un bouclier puissant apparemment**

Les deux autre vampire assis sur les trône me dévisageais

**-elle pourrait être utile mais on ne sait pas si ce qu'elle raconte est vrai **répondit le vampire blond que je supposer être Caius

**-un bouclier comme Didyme? **Demanda Marcus

**-Caius mon frère je pense que ton inquiétude concernant Isabella n'a pas lieu d'être elle est humaine elle peux pas nous faire grand-chose, et oui Marcus apparemment je pense que c'est le même genre de bouclier mentale que notre défunte Didyme mais je pense que l'on va demander confirmation a note amis Elezar du clan Denali.**

Ce nom me disait qu'elle que chose le clan Denali j'était sur d'en avoir entendu parler, Oh non mon dieu sa y'est je me souvient ce sont les coussins des Cullen.

-**je pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée **dis-je d'une petite voix

Aro se retourna vers moi

-**pourquoi donc?**

**-le vampire qui ma quitter ce nomme Edward Cullen**

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle plus aucun vampire ne bougea:

-**CE SALE PETIT MERDEUX! **Cria Caius

**-mon frère calme toi Isabella va nous expliquer** dis Aro

Je raconta toute histoire en commençant par notre rencontre que j'étais sa chanteuse, mon anniversaire, l'incident, la rupture, mes mois de fuite et ma décisions de venir à Volterra

-**je vois **me dit Aro **on va se réunir avec mes frère est discuter de ce que l'on va faire je vais demander à Demetri de te conduire dans ta chambre, notre traqueur te ramènera une fois notre décisions prise, je suis sur que tu sais que vu les circonstance il te reste deux possibilité la mort ou transformation**

**-oui je sais j'en suis consciente**

**-fort bien, Demetri veux tu conduire notre inviter dans la chambre a côter de la tienne et celle des jumeau.**

**-bien maitre, comme vous le désirez **répondit le vampire a coter de moi je l'avais même pas senti arriver

On sortie de la salle par une autre porte, mon destin ce trouver actuellement entre les main des roi.


	3. Chapter 2

_Coucou chères lectrice et peux être lecteur voila enfin la suite, mais je vous préviens tous de suite le prochain chapitre sera dans 15 jours sur et certains, voila._

_Petit réponse aux revieuw_

Noleme: _finalement l'attente a pas être trop longue, j'espère bonne lecture a toi et merci pour tes encouragement on ce retrouve en bas._

Lilly: _merci pour ton compliment, moi aussi je préfère Bella comme sa_

Diana: _j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Bonne lecture_

_-._

Chapitre 2:

_POV Bella:_

On passa dans d'autre couloir que ceux de tous a l'heure

**-tu est plutôt inattendu comme humaine **me dit Demetri

**-je sais on me le dit souvent est c'est-ce qui me cause le plus de souci je crois **il rigola

**-je sens que l'on va bien ce marrer avec toi en vampire**

**-qui te dit que je serai transformer? rien n'a étais décider**

**-peux être mais tous le monde sais dans ce château que Aro admire ton dons, il te fais installer dans les quartier des garde prodigieux et ton dons sera très utile aux château .**

**-si tu le dit, attend les quartier des quoi?**

**-DEMETRI! MON CHERI **je vis un éclair blond passer devant moi et atterrir dans les bras d'un Demetri souriant. **Tu ma manquer **rajouta la blonde, elle ce tourna vers moi **tu dois être Bella la fille dont tous le monde parle ici**

**-oui**

**-Heureuse de te rencontrer je suis Heidi la compagne de Demetri, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu seras notre voisine de chambre.**

**-laisse lui le temps de respirer ma puce, elle vient d'arriver **lui signala Demetri

**-désoler **me dit-elle

**-c'est pas grave je suis contente de de rencontrer aussi!**

**-bon c'est pas tout sa mais je vais te faire visiter tes appartement avant que maitre Aro te rappelle **nous rappela Demetri

On continua de passer deux couloir et on arriva dans un couloir plutôt large et sans issue on passa devant plusieurs porte qui étais très espacer les une des autre, et on s'arrêta devant l'avant dernière porte.

**-cette porte va être ton appartement je te laisse le visiter la porte à te droite et l'appartement des jumeaux Alec et Jane tu les verra plus tard il sont en missions, et la porte de gauche c'est notre appartement si ta besoin je t'entendrais tu n'a qu'a m'appeler. **me dit Demetri sur c'est parole il rentra dans son appartement suivi de Heidi que me fit un sourire encourageant.

Je poussa la porte de mon nouveau chez moi pour je ne sais combien de temps, et me retrouva dans un petit couloir débouchant sur un magnifique salon rond, malgré les murs en pierre ce salon me ressembler il y avait un canapé beige certainement en daim avec un table basse avec pied de bois clair et dessus en verre et sur le murs en face du canapé et gauche de l'entré une énorme bibliothèque comme j'adoré avec un télé au centre, un petit meuble assortie à la table basse ce trouver en face de l'entrée ou j'étais puis à gauche de l'entré une porte, je me dirigeais vers cet porte et découvris un magnifique chambre à coucher dans les même tons que le salons avec un grand lit en bois clair avec des drap beige les table de nuit assortie et un fauteuil sur le coter la porte par laquelle je suis rentré ce situer en face du lit mais je remarquer encore une autre porte sur le coter qui quand je l'ouvris me révéla la salle de bain de mes rêve une grande baignoire sur le droite avec des toilette, en face de la porte le lavabos avec un meuble de rangement en bois clair comme le reste de mon appartement et pour finir à gauche encore une porte, encore bas dit donc il aime les labyrinthe ici, je disais encore une porte menant sur un immense dressing de la taille de la salle de bain que je remplirait jamais, j'y déposai les quelque affaire que j'avais et entrepris de me laver.

Après un bon bain comme j'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps, je décidais de retourner dans le salon lire un peu en attendant que les rois me rappelle, je pris _les haut et hurlement _et m'installa dans le canapé.

Soudain on frappa a ma porte:

-**j'arrive 2 seconde **

J'ouvris la porte sur un bonde avec un chignon un peu plus petite que moi

**-alors c'est toi l'humaine donc tous le monde me rabâche les oreille, et qui est devenus ma voisine, je m'attendais à mieux **

**-si ta un Souci avec l'humaine comme tu dit si bien je te conseille de dégager **_non mais elle ce prend pour qui cette fille_

Elle rigolas

-**j'aime bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre toi et moi j'aime bien les filles qui on du caractère **_alors la j'y comprend plus rien je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyais dans ce château_

_-_**et sa te prend souvent d'agresser les gens dès la première rencontre**

_-_**tous le temps mais je dois dire que pour une humaine tu surprend j'aurais plus te tuer.**

_-_**peux être j'ai pris le risque au pire j'ai rien à perdre, si j'ai bien compris tu est Jane?**

**-oui exacte ta entendu parler de moi? **

**-vaguement, tu veux rentrer ou tu étais venu juste pour me tester?**

**-j'accepte ton invitation j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur la fille au Vampire.**

Elle rigolas toutes seule a sa blague, elle rentra et s'installe sur mon canapé,

**-alors comme sa tu est sortie avec Cullen dit donc ta fait comment pour sortir le balai qu'il a dans les fesse? **je rigola

**-j'ai malheureusement pas réussi ce qui ma couter plus d'emmerde qu'autre chose**

**-j'imagine tu verra ici on est pas aussi coincer sa doit venir du faite qu'on mange pas de peluche **rigolas t'elle

**-peut être que je verrais pas**

**-comment peux tu douter du faite que tu vas être transformer tu installer dans les quartier des gardes prestigieux et …**

**-mais c'est quoi cette histoire de garde chez pas quoi? **l'interrompis-je

**-Demetri ta pas expliquer?**

**-on a étais interrompus.**

**-donc dans ce couloir qui comme tu a pu le constatais est sans issue et le couloir des garde prestigieux, on nous appelle comme sa car ceux qui réside ici on tous un Dons plutôt important au yeux des roi, si maitre Aro a décider de t'installer ici cella signifie que ton sort a certainement étais choisi il t'en ferons par a la fin du service je pense demain matin**

**-quoi dans si longtemps! La journée va être longue, et pourrait tu me dire ou je pourrait trouver a manger pour moi, je commence a avoir faim**

**-si tu veux je t'accompagne sa va m'occuper un peu**

**-D'accord **

on sortie et je la suivi dans le couloir je remarqua que Jane c'etais fortifier une carapace comme moi un peu a chaque fois que l'on croiser un autre vampire il baisser la tête et elle fessait un regard dur même si peu de temps avant on rigoler, elle avait un bon fond mais ne le montrer pas apparemment, on parla un peu de tout sur le chemin enfin plus de moi, mais au bout du troisième vampire que l'on croisa je décida de la questionner sur son comportement:

**-Jane je peux te poser un question?**

**-oui va-y **

**-ne le prend pas mal mais je demande pourquoi tu a l'air de terroriser les vampire ici? **Elle rigolas

**-il ont surtout peurs de mon dons, c'est un peux pour sa que je me suis renfermer comme mon frère au fil des année les gens ne voit que notre dons a par Demetri et mon frère je n'est pas de vrai amis d'amis, tu est la première filles qui pourrait ce rapprocher d'une amis et c'est la que c'est marrant car tes humaine c'est pour sa que j'espère que tu seras transformer et que tu voudras après rester en contacte avec moi tes la seule fille de ce château a ne pas avoir peurs de moi**

**-merci c'est gentil, mais en quoi consiste ton dons pour terroriser les gens comme sa?**

**-je peux les électrocuter si on puis dire en faite je crée un douleurs insoutenable en eux su tu préfère**

**-a je vois et moi je suis immuniser?**

**-oui tous leur quand ta ouvert la porte j'ai essayer mais rien donc oui je peux rien contre toi**

**-intéressant et ton frère et pareil?**

**-nan lui c'est l'inverse il enlève les sens tu sens plus rien il peut te tuer et tu t'en rendrait pas compte je suppose que tes aussi immuniser contre sa.**

**-bah tu sais quoi les gens son cons c'est pas parce-que ta une tête ou un dons qui fais peur que tes pas sympa c'est débile, nan remarque les gens sont débile **on rigolas toutes les deux

**-toi va falloir que je te présente mon frère il pense que c'est normal lui, tient nous voila arriver au cuisine**

elle ouvris la porte et on ce retrouva dans un cuisine plutôt grande, il y avait un grand four avec plaque vitrocéramique au dessus. Un immense plans de travaille et des placards au dessus un grands frigo américain sur le coter, au centre un grande table haute pouvant accueillir dix personnes avec de tabouret autour le tous dans les couleurs grise et blanche avec un peu de noir assortie au mur du château.

Jane s'installa sur un de tabouret et me regarda fouiller dans les placard à la recherche de nourriture:

-**si ta besoin de quelque chose on enverra Gina la réceptionniste te faire des course a part toi et elle personne ne se sert de cette cuisine**

**-merci pour le moment sa devrait aller.**

on continua de parler de moi pendant que je mangeais de Edward mes parents ma petite vie puis on ce dirigea de nouveau vers mon appartement.


	4. Chapter 3

_Voila enfin la suite tant attendu elle est un peu plus courte, _

_c'est la rencontre je voulait en faire juste un chapitre ou il y a les point de vue de_

_Bella et Alec pour mieux comprendre._

_Réponse aux Review:_

_-_Lilly: _je suis contente que cette amitié te plaise et j'espère que la rencontre va te _

_plaire aussi. Bonne lecture._

Diana: _c'est belle st bien la rencontre, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu en pense_

_On se retrouve en bas, j'espère_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

_POV Bella:_

Une fois arriver devant mes appartement Jane me laissa et me dit qu'elle passera me chercher demain matin avec son frère pour voir Aro. Je m'installa dans mon canapé et alluma le télé mais forcement les programme était en italien, je coupa et décida d'aller me laver et me coucher pour reprendre des force, demain aller être une longue journée.

Je me réveilla en sursaut et vit sur mon portable 9H30, je me dépêcha de m'habiller avec un jean bermuda et un tee-shirt simple a col rond, un des seul vêtement propre qu'il me rester j'allais devoir faire les magasin je pense. A peine sortie de la salle de bain que l'on frappa a ma porte, j'alla ouvrir et je vis Jane avec a coter d'elle un Dieu vivant y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, je sais les vampire sont beau en général mais lui il étais magnifique, il avait des cheveux brun et un visage parfait avec des yeux bordeaux profond qui me scrutait avec intensité:

**- salut Bella je te présente mon frère Alec **me dit Jane en me sortant de ma rêverie

**-salut **fut le seule mot que j'arriva a dire mes reprend toi ma veille tes pas le pour sa

**Dit Jane sa te dérange pas si on fait un détour par les cuisine**

**-nan pas dut tout, tu viens avec nous Alec?**

**-bien sur **

On ce mis donc en marche vers les cuisine Jane me parla mais je ne suivit pas ce quelle dit j'étais comme qui dirais déconcentrer par Alec qui nous suivait et qui ne me lâcher pas des yeux, je pris un fruit et un verre de lait sous le regard des deux vampire:

**-si l'odeur vous dérange vous pouvez sortir sa me gène pas**

**-non sa va merci **me répondit Alec

**-oui donc tu ma pas tous dit hier **nous interrompra Jane **comment c'étais avec Cullen? **Alec grogna, **je sais que tu l'aime pas Alec mais évite de grogner a chaque fois que tu entend ce nom. **Repris Jane

-**tu sais Jane si moi je pourrait grogner je le ferrais aussi a chaque fois que j'entendrais sont nom**

**-je comprend pas **me dit Alec **tu est pourtant sortie avec!**

Je me tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux ce qui me demanda beaucoup d'efforts pour pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.

-**justement j'ai de quoi lui en vouloir car quand on abandonne celle que l'on aime dans les bois comme sa et que après elle ce perd , et que pendant presque un an on lui sort des mot doux et que on l'abandonne comme un chien, je pense que Edward Cullen a plutôt de la chance que j'ai pas la force de lui arracher sa tête sinon sa serais déjà fais.**

-**je peux le faire moi si tu veux, car si il y a bien une chose que je serais incapable de faire c'est abandonner le femme que j'aime dans les bois **me dit-il sans me lâcher du regard, je vais fondre.

**-tu devrais lui dire avant de faire voler sa tête de bouffons.**

**-vous avez fini le groupe anti Edward de blatérer **nous interrompit Jane

On se regarda avec un sourire complice.

_ POV Alec:_

On étais enfin rentrer de mission avec ma sœur j'en profiter donc pour chasser, quand je suis rentrer au châteaux aux lever du jour je me suis diriger directement dans ma chambre ou ma sœur ma accueilli:

-**Alec demain matin il faut que l'on accompagne Bella voir maitre Aro**

**-qui est Bella?**

**-la nouvelle dans la chambre à coter c'est une humaine mais elle résiste aux dons, dont le mien et je suppose le tient, elle est sympa on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux je pense.**

Alors la j'ai du louper un épisode ma sœur devenir amis avec une humaine elle doit vraiment être exceptionnel, en même temps si elle résiste à nos dons je suis impatiente de la voir, on entendit du bruit à coter elle devait ce réveiller, on alla ce préparer puis on frappa a sa porte, et la une déesse ouvrir, elle étais magnifique avec ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux châtain qui cascader dans sont dos une silhouette fine et parfaite tout au fond de moi ma bête me crier MIENNE, ma compagne, je venais de trouver ma compagne:

**- salut Bella je te présente mon frère Alec** dit Jane en me sortant de ma rêverie

-**salut **dit-elle sa voie étais magnifique **Dit Jane sa te dérange pas si on fait un détour par les cuisine**

**-nan pas dut tout, tu viens avec nous Alec?**

**-bien sur **je voulait la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde je pouvait plus me séparer d'elle**, **jamais.

Je ne la lâchait pas du regard cette femme étais faite pour moi, elle se servit:

**-si l'odeur vous dérange vous pouvez sortir sa me gène pas**

**-non sa va merci **aucune chance que je la laisse maintenant

**-oui donc tu ma pas tous dit hier **lui dit Jane **comment c'étais avec Cullen? **je grogna **je sais que tu l'aime pas Alec mais évite de grogner a chaque fois que tu entend ce nom. **Repris Jane, je ne grogne pas que pour sa ça ce trou du cul a poser ses main sur ma compagne.

-**tu sais Jane si moi je pourrait grogner je le ferrais aussi a chaque fois que j'entendrais sont nom **comme sa?

**-je comprend pas **me dit Alec **tu est pourtant sortie avec!**

Elle ce tourna vers moi

-**justement j'ai de quoi lui en vouloir car quand on abandonne celle que l'on aime dans les bois comme sa et que après elle ce perd , et que pendant presque un an on lui sort des mot doux et que on l'abandonne comme un chien, je pense que Edward Cullen a plutôt de la chance que j'ai pas la force de lui arracher sa tête sinon sa serais déjà fais.**

Je me retenait vraiment de ne pas courir retrouver ce connard et le torturer a mort pour avoir oser faire sa.

-**je peux le faire moi si tu veux, car si il y a bien une chose que je serais incapable de faire c'est abandonner le femme que j'aime dans les bois.**

**-tu devrais lui dire avant de faire voler sa tête de bouffons. **avec joie

**-vous avez fini le groupe anti Edward de blatérer **nous interrompit Jane

On se regarda avec un sourire complice.

Suite a cette discutions on ce dirigea vers le bureau d'Aro j'étais impatient qu'il voie que j'avais trouver ma compagne, enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors? ;D<em>

_On se retrouve jeudi prochain! _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

_Pour commencer je vais répondre a ma seul review_

Lilly: _merci pour ta review je suis heureuse que tu sois encore présente et j'espère _

_vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire je t'attend en bas et te remercie _

_Vraiment encore tu me motive! ;D_

* * *

><p><em><span> POV Bella:<span>_

On arriva devant une grande porte en bois ou Jane rentra et me fit signe de la suivre, c'été le bureau d'Aro, un bureau immense avec des livres partout et des fauteuil ainsi qu'une table étais sur le coter:

-**ah vous voila enfin installer vous donc sur les fauteuils**

je pris place entre Jane et Alec, rien que de le sentir au près de moi me donne chaud, Aro me sortie de ma rêverie:

**-donc Bella comme tu t'en doute la décisions te concernant et la transformations, j'espère que tu plaira dans nos rang. **

-**j'espère aussi**

**-quand a ta transformation elle…**

**-maitre vous permettez **interrompit Alec, il tendit sa main vers Aro et celui-ci la pris et resta un moment fixe

**-merveilleux, enfin je suis heureux pour vous Marcus va être enchanter**

**-que-ce passe t-il? **demandons Jane et moi en même temps

**-Alec vous en ferra part plus tard je suis sur! Donc pour en revenir a ta transformations on verra sa un peu plus tard le temps que tu prenne tes marque au château,**

**oh et Jane j'ai une missions a te confier tu partira avec felix te débarrasser de cette Victoria et ses sbires.**

**-bien sur maitres, Alec ne vient pas avec moi?**

**-non il va rester au prêt de Bella au cas ou elle arrive a vous échapper**

**-bien j'y vais de suite.**

**-Jane tu as deux minute je voudrait te parler **l'arrêta Alec

Il sortir tous les deux, toutes c'est cachoterie commencer a m'agacer, pendant ce temps Aro m'expliqua brièvement la vie de château.

Alec revient dans le bureau et attendit que j'ai fini de parler avec Aro pour m'accompagner a ma chambre:

**-tu veux rentrer peux être? **Lui proposai-je

-**oui je veux bien je pourrait mieux te protéger**

on entra donc dans mon salon ou il s'installa sur le canapé je pris un livre que j'adoré pour le relire encore quand il m'interrompis:

**-« fleur captive », tu aime ce livre?**

**-oui je l'ai découvert depuis peut de temps mais je l'adore, pourquoi?**

**-oh je pensait pas que tu lissait ce genre de livre**

**-bah si cette histoire d'enfant enfermé pour un simple héritage, le fait qu'il grandisse et ce découvre ensemble, puis l'amour entre un frère et une sœur, suivie de leur fuite vers la liberté me passionne **

**-moi je trouve la débiliter des humain monstrueuse dans ce livre**

**-les gens sont cons c'est pas nouveau!**

**-c'est vrai! je peux le lire avec toi sa fais longtemps**

**-heu oui sin tu veux**

il m'attira lui et positionna ses main autour de ma taille et sa tête sur mon épaule après un moment de stupeur je me laisser aller, pourquoi je trouver ses bras si réconfortant,

pourquoi j'avais envi de l'embrasser des qu'il m'approchais, pourquoi j'avais envi qu'il me sert dans ses bras et me lâche jamais, j'étais attirer par lui sans aucun doute.

Mais pourquoi moi? Tant de question sans réponse que je savais plus comment je devait réagir. Il me sortie de mes penser:

**-Tu croit au coup de foudre, a l'âme sœur?**

**-pourquoi tu me demande sa?**

**-si je te disait que chaque vampire a un compagnon d'éternité fait pour lui une personne qui lui correspond tu me croirais?**

**-Edward m'avais dit que j'étais son âme sœur mais apparemment non vu qu'il ma quitter, mais oui pourquoi pas je garde mon âme de romantique.**

**-il est dans ce château**

**-qui Edward?**

**-non ton âme sœur**

**-pardons qui**

**-je peux pas te le dire tu doit le ressentir c'est comme si tu pouvait plus te séparé de lui que tu étais attirer irrévocablement vers lui, tu devine maintenant?**

je ne pouvait le croire tous c'est signe je les ressentais avec lui, c'étais donc lui mais si il me faisait souffrir comme Edward, si il se moquait de moi je voulait savoir

**-Tu as trouver? **me dit il

**-je suis pas sur, **je posa le livre sur la table basse et me retourner dans c'est bras en le fixant dans c'est yeux impatient, **c'est toi!**

**-oui, j'en étais sur que tu pouvait ressentir le même chose que moi**

**-mais je comprend pas pourquoi moi?**

**-c'est comme sa tu es fait pour moi tu est ma moitié, je serait incapable de te faire du mal, de te laisser seul, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive!**

**-je suis tellement banal un vampire aussi talentueux que toi ne peux pas m'avoir comme compagne je suis une fille maladroite, pas spécialement belle et ennuyante**

Il me grogna dessus:

**-je t'interdit de dire tous sa tu est belle, talentueuse, tu as un dons merveilleux et tu es toute ma vie, je veux pas que tu te dénigre comme sa quiconque osera dire du mal ou te fera du mal mourra. **

**Je sais que Cullen n'a pas étais correcte avec toi et il le payeras plus tard. **

**-c'est de sa dont vous parler tous a l'heure avec Jane?**

**-oui et elle a étais étonner mais contente que sa sois toi comme elle ma dit tu est digne d'une Volturie et tu as un dons digne du mien, elle t'apprécie beaucoup.**

je rougie gênée par tant d'attention sa fessait peux de temps que j'étais ici et déjà des gens m'avais inclus a cette grande famille, le portable d'Alec vibra:

**-oui Jane?**

**-…**

**-comment sa elle vous a échapper. **_oh nan Victoria arrive!_

**-….**

**-oui je la met en sécurité.**

**-…..**

**-oui comme prévus je sonne l'alerte**.

il raccrocha et ce tourna et me sera contre lui

**-Victoria arrive on va aller dans la salle du trône tu sera plus en sécurité, je peux te porter pour aller plus vite, tu n'a pas peur de la vitesse?**

**-va y sa me gêne pas je te fais confiance**

Il me déposa et baisser léger sur les lèvre et avant d'avoir pus m'en rendre conte on étais dans la salle du trône

**-maitre **dit Alec **elle arrive elle a échapper a Jane **

**-bien que tous le monde ce prépare **ordonna Aro **une nomade du nom de Victoria arrive on ne sait pas quelle renfort elle a encore ni quelle dons soyez vigilant, Alec reste avec Bella prêt des trône, Demetri va le rejoindre.**

Demetri nous rejoint et ce plaça a coter de moi:

**-alors Crevette a peine arriver que déjà t'attire les ennuie **me dit-il

**-Crevette c'est quoi ce surnom? **demanda Alec

-**bah quoi c'est vrai c'est une crevette toute fragile et petite **Alec grogna **calme toi je vais rien lui faire je l'apprécie **

Un bruit sourd retentie et tous les vampire présent prire une positions d'attaque a part Alec et Demetri et les roi bien sur le regard vers la porte dans l'attente,

soudain la porte vola en éclat et Vistoria apparue au milieu le regard sur moi

**-enfin Bella te voila je vais pouvoir en finir si tu croit que tes amis vont t'aider oubli.**

D'autre vampire se mirent prêt d'elle et le combat commença.

* * *

><p>Voila voila! j'espère que sa vous a plus et j'attend vos impressions,<p>

par contre si on peut éviter les insulte sa serais sympa sa a légèrement le dons de m'énerver et de tous arrêter.


End file.
